


Earning the Patch

by Tarkleigh



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Opie, Versatile Jax, Versatile Juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkleigh/pseuds/Tarkleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax has some special duties for the prospect Juice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Smooth muscle shimmered in the dim lights of the room and Juice could not bring himself to look away. Usually he was pretty good at hiding his lusty gazes at Jax, but an actual shirtless Jax just a few feet away was too tempting to ignore. Juice knew he should stop before anyone noticed, but his mind was currently completely dominated by his lower brain, who thought there was nothing wrong with gawking at you VP like that. But there was something wrong with that. Quite a lot, actually. For once, openly lusting for another guy wasn’t a fetching trait in most MCs and could seriously endanger his chance of becoming a full member. And then there was Jax himself. If he wasn't into guys – and Juice had not reason to think he was – he might take offense at the prospect’s interest and things could get ugly very fast. So Juice tried his best to tone it down but it was harder than expected.

It was a lazy Friday night in the clubhouse which Jax and Opie had decided to crank up a bit with an improvised boxing match, both of them stripped to the waist and currently circling each other. It was just too much for Juice. The toned bodies, the ink, the sweat; it turned him on so much it was embarrassing. He was actually hard in his pants and could only pray that nobody would notice it. Both Jax and Ope looked ridiculously hot in the flickering light. Opie was a bit big for Juice's taste and could use some more definition but he didn't kid himself. If the older member asked, he would be on his back in seconds. But this was nothing compared to the lust he felt to Jax. The guy was just perfect! The ripped abs, the smooth skin, the golden hair, the awesome ink, his VP was a fucking MC sex god! Maybe trying to join the MC under these conditions had been a masochistic move on Juice’s part. Why else should he set himself up for frustration like this?

"Enjoying the show?" Clay asked, flopping down next to him. Opie had just deftly evaded one of Jax's blows with a grace Juice hadn't expected from such a big man.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure," he stammered, hoping Clay wouldn’t see the bulge in his pants.

The president chuckled. "Relax. I am not here to test you or something. I am just another member enjoying his Friday night."

Juice nodded, too relieved to answer, and turned to watch the match again. Jax and Opie were quiet evenly matched, but currently the VP seemed to have the upper hand. A few seconds later Opie was out of the circle that marked the fighting area and Jax had won.

"Was that all, Ope?" he said. "I expected more!"

"Didn’t want you mess up your pretty face," Ope said, grinning despite his loss. The two hugged and wandered over to the others.

"Get us two beers," Jax said to Juice.

Juice jolted to attention – having a sweaty Jax this close to him really messed up his concentration – and stumbled towards the bar. He saw Jax shaking his head at his clumsiness. Shit, he had to get his act together, if he wanted a shot at both the club membership and Jax's dick. He calmed himself somewhat, opened to bottles and gave them to the two members.

"Good fight," he said before biting his tongue. He still had problems with the "speak only when you are spoken to" rule.

"Thanks", Jax said absent-mindedly. He didn't seem to give Juice much heed in general, which was probably a good thing at the moment. Otherwise he likely would have noticed the lusty gazes by now.

Opie gave Juice an once-over. "How about you, Prospect? You look at least somewhat able to look after yourself. Care for a match against our VP?"

Juice gulped. There was no way he could get shirtless and sweaty with Jax without profoundly embarrassing himself. In the best case he would just get knocked out because he was too busy lusting over Jax to focus on the fight. In the worst case, someone would pick up on his infatuation and tell the others. Then he was almost certainly screwed and could forget the cut. "I think he’s a bit out of my league."

"So he is smart, after all,” Jax said. He grabbed the bundle containing the clothing he had discarded before the match. "I will take a shower, Ope. I will be back down in a sec."

"Okay," said Opie and Jax left the two of them alone. Juice was just starting to relax when he noticed Opie staring at him. "What?"

"Just trying to get a read of our newest prospect," Opie said. "What do you think about your first club party?"

"Pretty good", Juice said. "I expected more naked girls, though."

"We are a bit light on pussy today, that's true. But I am married now, so I shouldn’t bang crow eaters anyway." His gaze fell on a t-shirt that lay discarded close to them. "Ah, shit. That’s Jax’s. He must have forgotten it. Hey, could you bring it up to his room? He really likes this shirt and if it lies here any longer there will be so much beer in it, it would be illegal to ride in it.”

Playing delivering boy wasn’t something Juice was keen on but he couldn’t really refuse a member. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to get on Jax's good side. The guy had a lot of sway in the club. Probably came with being the founder's kid. "Sure, why not?"

"Good kid," Ope said, slapping him on the back. "I'll wait here."

He lit a cigarette and Juice took this as his sign to leave. He took the shirt and went to the back of the clubhouse where the room was. On his way he examined it, blue with a reaper pattern, of course. For an outlaw MC club, SAMCRO had an awful lot of merchandise and Jax was like a walking advertisement for this kind of stuff. Juice had seen him wearing Sons of Anarchy jewelry, shirts, caps even a belt. He wouldn’t be surprise if Jax actually wore SAMCRO boxer shorts.

When he was reasonable certain he had the right room – he was still getting his bearings in the clubhouse – he knocked at the door. No response. Maybe Jax was already done and on his way downstairs. Oh well, he would just drop the shirt off and get back down himself, even if he probably wouldn’t rejoin the party. He needed a plan how to proceed with his inconvenient crush. And should he hit a wall there he still had some work to get back to. Maybe a few hours coding a new surveillance software – he would have preferred to use a commercial one but the club had no money for this kind of stuff and warez were hard to find – would take his mind of tall blond guys with badass ink. But first things first. He stepped into the room and found it was empty though he heard the shower run in the small bathroom.

So Jax was here and in the shower and Juice really shouldn't think about this too much. He quickly distracted himself by searching the room for a good place to dump the shirt. Jax's refuge in the clubhouse was a strange sight. The huge amount of club symbols was a given but the number of books took Juice a bit by surprise: lots of novels – both classic and contemporary –, some porn and the expected mechanic or motorcycle manuals. The room was a bit of a mess, clothing was scattered around and a few dirty dishes stood on a worn desk next to the bed. Juice guessed Gemma didn’t clean up here often and the rest of the club couldn’t be bothered either. He had the nagging feeling that cleaning up after the VP might be one of his chores in the coming year. Well, that came with the job description. At least he had some useful skills, getting the club’s IT infrastructure into a presentable state would hopefully keep most of the menial labor off his back. He finally settled with carefully folding the shirt over the back of chair. He guessed he should get back down again; he didn’t want to appear snooping through the VP's stuff.

Before the thought had fully formed in his head, the door to the bathroom opened – Juice hadn’t even noticed that the water had stopped running – and Jax stepped out, toweling off his long hair. Instinctively, Juice turned his head to look at him and gasped when he realized that Jax was completely naked. His brain stopped working.

"What are you doing here?" Jax asked, surprisingly relaxed. He made no effort in covering himself but continued to work on his hair.

"I…Opie...shirt," Juice stammered, trying to gather his wits to form a complete sentence. He did manage after some tries but the message that came out was horribly wrong. "You’re uncut."

This took Jax of guard. "What?"

"Uncut. You know, not circumcised", Juice blurted out before he could stop himself. Damn, why was his mouth faster than his common sense? And it got even worse when he tried again. "That is pretty uncommon given your age."

"Are you calling me old, kiddo?" Jax said. Juice couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Oh, no, of course not!" He wished he could drop the subject, but now he had to at least try to explain himself or Jax might take offence. "I just guessed you were born around 1980 and the circumcision rates were very high during this time, much higher than today. Most boys were done right after birth."

"Yeah that was out of question for me. Genetic heart defect. They were too busy fixing it to hack away at my cock. Lucky me, I guess."

Juice had no response to this. He was still too horrified by the turn of events. It might have been smarter to just drop the subject instead of trying to explain himself. He had the impression he had just made the encounter weirder.

Jax finished drying his hair and tied the towel around his waist, hiding the cause for the conversation away. Juice’s head immediately cleared up a bit. "So, now that we cleared this up. What are you doing in my room?"

"Um, you forgot your shirt downstairs and Opie told me to bring it before anyone throws up on it. You came out just when I dropped it off," Juice said, pointing at the shirt in question. Wow, finally a coherent, harmless sentence. Maybe he could turn this conversation around after all.

"Ah thanks," Jax said. "I like this one."

"I better get downstairs," Juice said, eager to get away from all this awkwardness and to drown himself in whiskey.

"So soon? After all this talk about my dick, I thought Opie gave you another task to do."

"What do you mean?"

Jax gave him a dirty grin. "Didn't anyone tell you? Blowing the VP is part of a prospect's duties. I don't usually enforce this rule but you seem so interested in my dick it would be a shame not to give you a closer look."

Juice's mouth was suddenly dry. Was Jax serious? That couldn’t be a real rule, could it? But then it wouldn’t be that surprising. Everybody fucked with the prospect after all; actually fucking the prospect wouldn’t be much of a stretch. Fuck it, he would risk it. If Jax was messing with him, he would just show that he was a dutiful prospect. And if he was serious, Juice would get what he wanted and get closer to his patch at the same time. "Can't blow you through the towel, VP."

Jax grinned broadly, dropped of the towel and sat on the bed. Suddenly daring, Juice went over to him and kneeled between his legs, giving himself a great look at the cock he had lusted after. It was surrounded by soft nest of blond curls, slightly darker that Jax's main hair, which Juice found quite appealing. It was already hard and the length was nothing to scoff it. Not the usual ten inches you found in porn but definitely above average. When Jax gave him an encouraging look, Juice quickly swallowed it, taking it down to the hilt in one quick go. Jax groaned in pleasure and when Juice really went to work, the VP was a quivering mess in no time.

“Getting close, Juice”, Jax said after a few minutes.

He probably expected Juice to pull off but the prospect just continued sucking with renewed vigor. After a particularly skillful flick to Jax’s frenulum, the VP came in his mouth and Juice dutifully swallowed every drop before letting the cock slip out.

"Holy shit", Jax said hoarsely. "That was amazing."

"Thanks," Juice said with some pride. He had spent quite some time improving his technique – mostly in theory though since he wasn't much of a player – and it was good to get some positive feedback.

Jax looked thoughtfully at him for a moment before binding the towel back around his waist and getting up. "Thanks, Juice. I will make it up for you. Just a heads up: Nobody needs to know about this.”

"Okay," Juice said. Not that he needed much encouragement to keep it quiet. "Does this mean I have to blow Clay as well?"

Jax looked horrified. “No. I mean, he could ask you but he’s not into this kind of stuff. And my mom would probably kill you."

Juice was still painfully hard himself and wished Jax would do something about this but he couldn’t really ask the VP for it. So he just nodded and went downstairs to drink with the others, confusing thoughts about Jax never far from his mind. 

*   *   *   *   *

 Next morning, Juice was sipping his coffee at the clubhouse when he saw Jax coming down from his room. The VP gave him a lazy grin that in Juice's mind was pretty damn suggestive before chatting up Opie. Juice sighed and tried to order his thoughts. The events of last night had left him thoroughly confused and unsure how to proceed. Sucking off Jax had been fun and had let to a furious jerk-off session later, but he wasn't sure what it meant. Had he actually a shot at being with Jax? He didn't need the whole packaged with roses and shit – he was wise enough to know this would never be an option – but not feeling like a cheap whore would be great. At least the VP could have taken care of him as well instead of just leaving him high and dry.

 

Or was this just Jax hazing the new prospect? In this case a dick in his mouth would be all Juice could hope for. And that would be frustrating as hell. Being so close to such a hot guy and never really having him was much worse than just not getting any. Maybe Jax would fuck him, if he begged for it. That would be horribly demeaning but at least he would get off. Was there a rule that clarified what a prospect was entitled to in return for blowing the VP? Probably fuck all, if the rest of the prospect-related ruling was an indication. Not like he could ask anyone about this, though.

He looked up when Ope sat down in front of him. "How's it going?"

"Could be better," Juice said. "I spent half the night cleaning up after Tig. Guy managed to break half our booze supply."

"Yeah, heard about it; Clay wasn't happy at all." His voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I hear you helped Jax out yesterday."

Juice panicked and quickly looked around. They were currently alone in the clubhouse – Jax had gotten out after a quick chat with Ope – but he really didn't want to talk about this in any case. It was way too dangerous. "Yeah I gave him the shirt, like you told me to."

"And then you blew him. No point in denying it, Juice, though I give you credit for being discreet. Jax told me. We are best friends after all."

Shit, he was made! Better find some excuse fast, if he wanted to get the patch. "He told me it was the prospect's duty to blow the VP."

Opie laughed. "Yeah, I bet he has. But that wouldn't have been necessary at all, or Juice? The way you checked him out yesterday, I guess you would have done more than just blowing him even without a rule."

Well, if he already knew that much there was really no point denying it any further. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yep, and I didn't miss you staring at me either. Are you into pussy as well? Or just dick?"

"Both," he said quietly. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have but Opie seemed quite cool about the whole thing, way cooler than Juice would have expected. Then again, Jax openly told him about getting his dick sucked by another guy, so these topics must be familiar to him.

The older man nodded. "Good. This will make it easier for you to blend in. The club doesn't care too much about this sort of thing but I would really try to keep it under wraps. We have to be respected in our line of trade and banging other guys doesn't get you much respect from the Mayans or other gangs. Jax keeps it the same way so don't go around telling everyone that you sucked him off, okay?"

"Sure"

"Great." Opie looked around. "Seems like we are alone for a bit. Care to help me out as well? Donna is pregnant and doesn't really put out much in the moment. Jax is cool with it."

Fuck, that was unexpected. He probably shouldn't do it – he didn’t want to be the club whore – but he was really horny. But he probably should set a condition. After all, Jax had only said that it was his duty to blow the VP, not all the members. "Sure but only if you don't leave me high and dry like Jax did. You don't have to do much, just jerk me off or something."

Opie chuckled. "I can do that. Let's take Jax’s room. He won't be back for some time."

Naughty and yet so hot. Juice nodded and in no time found himself at the very same place he had been yesterday – only with another guy. Soon he was kneeling on the floor between Opie's legs, the older guy's pants pushed to his ankles and his shirt flung aside. Ope turned out to be loosely cut –very unusual for North America – but Juice was smart enough not to point it out. One awkward conversation about this topic was enough. Opie was thicker than Jax though not as long. And he really didn’t seem to have seen much action lately. Juice had barely gone to work at him when Opie came in his mouth without warning. This caught Juice by surprise but he quickly swallowed everything.

"Shit, sorry, Juice," Opie said.

Juice shrugged. "I like it that way. Now, care to give me a hand?"

The bigger man grinned at him. "Get naked."

Juice had never undressed this fast in his life. When he was naked, Opie pulled him onto the bed – Jax's bed, Juice reminded himself – and got on top of him. Before Juice could ask him what he was doing, the older guy pressed a kiss on his lips and started to slowly move down Juice's body.

Was he actually going to? No, he probably wouldn’t. Then Ope took him into his mouth and every thought left Juice's head. He came pathetically fast, but managed to give Opie fair warning so the older man could pull out and finish him with his hand.

"Seems like you really needed this," Opie said, as Juice lay there panting.

"Yeah," Juice managed to get out. He just wished it had been Jax who had gotten him off.

*   *   *   *   *

 The next weeks everything followed a strict pattern. Jax would approach him discreetly and ask him to blow him. Juice would agree and do so. Jax still ignored Juice’s own desires but the prospect didn’t ask for more because he was too afraid of the possible blowback and so hopelessly into the guy. Just a quick look at Jax's biceps or killer abs would melt all the resentment he felt about not getting off himself away. Opie didn't ask him to blow him again and Juice was reluctant to take the initiative. Jax could get jealous and Opie was married after all. If Jax wanted more than just a quick blow, he didn’t show it.

 

So he wasn't particularly hopeful when Jax swaggered over to him one evening. It would be the same as always and he really wished that the thought of blowing Jax weren't so hot. That would make refusing much easier.

"I need you to come over to my house tomorrow," Jax said, catching him off-guard.

"What? Why?" Surely Jax didn't mind where he was getting his dick sucked. But then again, there were several people watching – including Clay –, so the VP probably wouldn’t tell him outright to get on his knees. Or he might be talking about something else entirely.

"My garage could use some fresh paint," Jax said with a shit-eating grin. Juice heard sniggers from some of the members in the room. Hazing a prospect was always good fun for them.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, be there at one. You should bring one of your TM overalls, you might get dirty."

And just like that he turned away and went to sit with the others. Juice just shook his head and went back to coding. Being a prospect really sucked sometimes.

He was exactly on time the next day, still wanting to make a good impression despite the less than exiting task. Jax was important in the club after all and Juice still wasn't sure if the VP liked him or not – letting someone suck your dick didn’t really mean much as far as friendship went. He couldn't afford going through all this trouble only to have Jax veto his admission because Juice hadn't painted his damned wall. So, he would just get it over with and pray that it didn’t take all day.

Jax opened immediately at his knock. Like Juice, he still wore his regular clothing including his cut which surprised the Puerto Rican somewhat. Shouldn’t Jax be working already? Or did this mean he had to do everything by himself? That wouldn’t really surprise him.

"Just in time, Juice," Jax said, surprising cheerful this day. "Come in."

The moment he was inside the house, Jax had already pinned him to the wall and was giving him a searing kiss. Juice was too surprised by this to do anything but stare. It didn’t take Jax long to notice his lack of enthusiasm. "What’s the matter?"

Shit, better say something fast before he jumped to conclusions. "Just surprised. We never kissed before."

Jax grinned at him. "Well, I checked our code again and learned that a prospect actually has to fuck the VP in addition to blowing him. The condition for this rule is that I have to get you off as well, but I don’t think that will be a problem, right Juice?"

Jesus Christ, he really should read this thing one day. If he had known that, he would have asked Jax earlier. Or was Jax messing with him? Ah, who cares? If it finally got him laid Juice would follow every rule with pleasure. Jax bent down for another kiss and this time Juice responded eagerly. He let the VP ravish his mouth, thrilled that things were finally going somewhere with Jax.

"So I guess I am not here to paint anything after all?" he asked when they pulled apart for air.

Jax laughed. "No, the garage really needs some work done. But let’s do the fun part first. The better you are, the more I am helping you afterwards."

"Quite an incentive."

"Motivating people is part of my job. Come on, let's go the bedroom and get busy."

Juice could hardly believe this was actually happening. Just a week ago he had pined for this hot but definitely out of his reach biker and now the same guy was dragging him to his bed. Maybe having such a hot VP was a good thing after all despite the rough start. Jax' actual bedroom was a lot tidier than his clubhouse lair, probably due to the fact that Gemma was around here quite often. She liked to fuss over her boy, despite the fact that Jax was more than old enough to take care of himself. Juice didn’t know if he would find such a protective mother endearing or annoying.

"Strip," Jax said to him when they were fully inside. "Time for me to check you out."

Juice quickly peeled off his cut – taking the time to carefully place it over a nearby chair – before pulling his t-shirt over his head. He could feel Jax's gaze raking up and down his now naked torso. It was a bit embarrassing to be honest. Juice knew his body was well-toned and much better than the shit physique the majority of the population had but next to the ripped Jax he felt somewhat inadequate. The VP didn't seem to mind though, if anything his expression was impressed. "Not bad, Juice. Didn't think a computer guy would look quite so good without his shirt on."

Juice gave him a slightly nervous smile. "I think clearer when I work out. I solved quite a few problems while lifting."

"I know the feeling," Jax said. "Now to the main attraction: Loose the pants. Boxers too."

Oh boy, now things were serious. Juice did as he was told, hoping with all his heart that Jax liked what he would see. He had nothing to be ashamed off but Jax was a completely different league. But he shouldn’t have worried. The moment he pushed off his striped boxers, he heard the VP gasp. "Holy shit."

This surprised Juice. He wasn't small by any means but not as big as Jax, so it couldn't be his size that had the VP in awe. His question was answered, when Jax stepped closer and ran a hand over his hairless crotch. "Did you do this for me?"

The prospect shook his head. "I've shaved my junk for years. Do you like it?"

"Oh, definitely," Jax said, giving him a few stokes. "Uncut as well, I see."

"Yeah, never had another guy that was, though. And they gave me a lot of shit for it at school."

"I guess I was lucky in this regard. Nobody dared to pick on the son of the SAMCRO president. Damn Juice, you look so good, I might just taste you."

And with that he dropped on his knees and swallowed Juice with one quick gulp. The sight of Jax kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock was so hot that Juice had to keep himself form shaking with joy. Jax definitely knew what he was doing – though Juice thought he was better at sucking cock – and soon Juice had to stop him. "Wait, I don't want to come yet."

Jax released him and got back up. "Good, I have a lot more in mind for you.

He stripped of his own clothing, pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him to press another kiss to his lips. While they made out, Jax rummaged with something on the bedside table but Juice was too distracted to give it much thought. Only when Jax pulled away, Juice noticed he had a small bottle in his hand. "Can I fuck you, Juice? I promise you will like it."

Juice got on his hands and knees. "All yours, VP. Just hurry."

"As you wish", Jax said and went to work on him. Soon Juice had three fingers up his ass and was panting for more. Jax took a moment to slip on a rubber and then pushed inside the prospect. Juice gasped at the intrusion – Jax was rather big and it had been some time since he had been fucked – but pleasure quickly replaced pain. Jax gave him a quick, hard pace which was exactly what Juice needed.

"God, Juice", Jax muttered against his cheek. "You are so tight. Not gonna last long."

"Me neither," Juice panted which was all the incentive Jax needed. He sped up his thrusts and grabbed Juice's cock, stroking it roughly. This sent Juice over the edge and Jax followed only a few seconds later. Spent, Juice collapsed onto the mattress with Jax above him. They lay there for a few moments before Jax rolled off him.

"That was great, Juice."

"Yeah," Juice said. His ass was aching slightly and he had the feeling he would regret this fuck in morning. Well, nothing to be done about that now.

Jax went to the bathroom to get rid of the rubber, giving Juice a great opportunity to admire his backside. Damn. As if the awesome ink and huge muscles weren't enough, the VP had an amazing ass as well. Juice found himself thinking about getting inside it. He hadn’t really thought about fucking Jax until now but the idea seemed more appealing by the second. He thought about Jax on his hand and knees in front of him, the tattoo distorting as he slammed into the VP. The fantasy was incredibly hot but would it ever happen? Until now, Jax had been completely in charge and he had never said anything about wanting to bottom. Could he just ask him? Or would that break some sort of MC protocol? He was just a prospect after all.

Jax walked back into the room, still completely naked. "I see you are happy to see me", he said, nodding towards Juice’s renewed erection. "Might need some time though; I am not as young as I used to be."

"Jax, can I fuck you?" Juice blurted out. Damn, he really could have worded this better. But was there a classy way to ask someone if you could fuck him in the ass? Probably not.

This notably took Jax of guard. Then he grinned at Juice. "Sure you can. I would have asked you already but I thought you were only into getting fucked. I’m glad I was wrong."

Juice had trouble believing this. "You mean I can? Seriously?"

Jax laughed at his surprise. "Yeah. I don't bend over for just anyone but you have been such a dutiful prospect, you deserve a reward. If you feel up to it, of course."

Juice didn’t miss the innuendo. "I do."

"Good," Jax said. He got back to the bed and lay down on his stomach. "Go on, Juice. Take what you want."

Holy shit, this was actually happening! Damn, he must be the luckiest prospect in the world. He quickly rolled over and got on top of Jax. He pressed a kiss on his neck and then started to kiss downwards, gently tracing the different parts of the tattoo with his tongue. Judging from the moans Jax seemed to like it very much. When Juice reached the words 'California' he steadfastly continued to move southwards towards the delicious ass he would soon be in. This took Jax by surprise. "What are you doing back there?"

"Ever been rimmed before?"

"No," VP said.

"Then you will love what happens next," Juice said and dipped lower. He pushed the cheeks aside and buried his face in the crack. He softly licked the exposed hole, swirling his tongue in lazy circles. His prediction turned out to be spot on. Jax went wild beneath him and when Juice actually pushed his tongue inside, the VP was practically shaking with pleasure.

"Jesus Christ," Jax said. "Get your dick in me! I can't take it anymore."

Juice's cock throbbed at this. The SAMCRO VP was begging for Juice to fuck him. It didn't get much better than that! He got back upright and snatched the bottle of lube from the bed. Jax might be too eager for his own good, so he squirted some lube on his fingers and pushed two of them inside first. Jax didn't seem happy about this half-measure but was mellowed somewhat when Juice softly scraped over his prostate. The prospect quickly added another finger and stretched him further. He probably should do more but his dick felt like it was going to explode if he didn't get inside Jax soon. When he was at least somewhat satisfied with the preparation, he removed his fingers again, put on a condom and lubed himself up. Jax was already on his hands and knees and watched him eagerly. "About time."

"Never thought you would be so needy, VP," Juice said, getting in position behind them. "Okay, relax. Here it comes."

He slowly pushed inside and was amazed on how easy it was. He really had prepared Jax well. When he was balls-deep he didn't waste any time and started moving immediately. That wasn't really polite but he couldn't wait any more. Jax gave a surprised yelp but it quickly turned into lusty moans when Juice fucked him smoothly and slowly. Juice used a much slower pace than Jax had earlier. He was afraid he would come immediately, if he sped up and wanted to enjoy the situation for as long as possible. He looked down at Jax moaning under him, the reaper on his back twisting as Juice pumped into him. God, why hadn’t he done this sooner?

"Stop teasing, Juice," Jax gasped. "Fuck me hard! I need to come!"

The neediness in his voice really turned Juice on even more. He quickly sped up and bent down to press a kiss to Jax's ear. He reached down and started jerking Jax off. "Come on, VP. Come for me."

And a few thrust later Jax did just that. Juice followed swiftly when he felt the VP clenching around him. He came deep inside Jax, suddenly sad that he was wearing a condom. He slowly pulled out, peeled off the rubber and dropped on his back next to the panting Jax.

"Damn," Jax said. He still seemed a bit dazed and Juice really tried not to let this get to his head. "If you are always that good, I will patch you in just to keep you around."

Juice grinned at him. He felt remarkably in control, much more so than in any of his earlier interactions with Jax. "Good to know I have one vote down already. I'll just do the rest of the club and be a member before the end of the week."

Jax snorted. "That would make you a crow-eater, not a member." He snatched a cigarette from the bedside table and lit it. He smoked in silence and Juice had the feeling something was on Jax's mind. He didn't really know what you could worry about so short after sex – okay, STDs maybe but they had been safe, so he didn’t think Jax was think about them at the moment.

"You know I was joking, right?" the VP said when he snuffed the smoke.

"About what?" Juice asked, genuinely confused.

"The strange rules? I wanted to have plausible deniability in case someone had found out or you would have slipped up. I could have said I was just hazing you and you could have said you were just following orders. There obviously are no such rules."

Juice felt very stupid. Why hadn’t he seen that? The rules had been completely absurd he had actually considered the possibility they were real. He blamed Jax's dick, seeing it messed with his concentration. "Uh, yeah, of course."

It was obvious that Jax didn’t believe him and Juice started to feel really embarrassed. Then Jax pulled him closer and snuggled into him. "Don’t worry Juice, this only makes you more adorable."

Juice wanted to protest – no grown man wanted to be adorable – but Jax started kissing him again and he was soon too distracted to say anything coherent. Maybe being adorable wasn’t that bad after all…

 *   *   *   *   *

 "So I guess, Jax finally fucked you," Opie said to him the next day in the clubhouse.

 "And you know this how?" Juice asked. They were alone so he could talk openly.

"You seem happy and wince from time to time when you move. Was it what you expected it to be?"

"Better," Juice said and dropped his voice further. "I even got to fuck Jax."

Opie gave him a huge grin. "I'll be damned. Didn't think you were into topping."

"I am more surprised that Jax would let me. He didn't strike me at the bottom type."

"He is a bit picky but readily bends over for the right guy. I should know."

"Why exactly?"

Opie’s grin became even wider. "Who do you think popped his cherry?"

Jesus Christ. He should have seen this coming but the idea was mind-blowing just the same. And extremely hot. "You and Jax?"

"Yep. Not recently, though. I don't like to cheat on Donna.” He looked slightly guilty for a second. “I make an exception for new prospects, though."

Okay now the image of Opie fucking Jax was stuck in his head and Juice couldn't help but think about a threesome. But maybe this would be too awkward. "Why didn’t you tell me there is no Blow-the-VP rule?"

"I didn’t think you actually believed it. And we all know you would have fucked Jax with or without it. Anyway, I am glad my work paid out and the two of you hooked up," Opie said.

"What do you mean?" Juice asked.

Opie looked quite pleased with himself. "Why do you think did I send him up to his room when he was showering? I knew you couldn’t resist a wet, naked Jax and he wouldn't resist an easy lay.”

Juice gaped at him. "You planned this?"

"Somebody has to make sure Jax gets enough dick. And I thought you two would look hot together. Your patch should be a safe bet now, by the way. Jax has a lot of sway in the club."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Juice said.

"You’re welcome," Opie replied. A dirty grin spread on his face. "I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me one day."

 *   *   *   *   *

 "Okay," Clay said, "let's vote this. Everybody who wants Juice to join the club as a member, say yay."

 Jax watched satisfied as most of the guys voted with yes immediately. He had done a bit of preparation in the last weeks, making sure Juice would be patched in. The guy was likable, loyal and skilled, making him a good addition to the club. The problem was Juice’s lack of focus which could be fatal in their line of work and made some of the older members nervous. Jax had managed to convince almost all of them one way or the other that Juice would be an asset for the club but this vote had to be unanimous and could still fail. Of course, Juice’s best asset was being a great fuck but Jax obviously couldn't tell the others that. He didn't like to share his lovers anyway. Maybe with Ope but the thought of Bobby or Tig screwing Juice sent a shiver down his spine.

Opie voted yes, leaving only him and Clay. The president had insisted on voting last this time, wanting to hear the other votes first. Now it was Jax's turn. He spoke directly to Clay who was Juice’s biggest critic. "I know Juice can be really stupid from time to time but he is loyal and motivated. I think he can be trusted and would make a useful addition to the club. His hacking skills could be invaluable to us and it’s nice to have computers that don't freeze up every few seconds. So, yay."

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Clay asked. "I know he is useful but I worry he will slip up and say something really stupid to the cops."

"I am sure I can help him keep everything straight," Jax said, trying not to smile at the words. Opie grinned at him from across the table.

Clay considered it. Jax could tell he still had his doubts but they really needed some new members and it was hard to dislike Juice. "Alright, VP, I’ll trust you on this. Yay."

 *   *   *   *   *

Later this night, Jax pulled Juice into his room and locked the door behind them. "New rule," he whispered. "Every new member has to fuck the VP through the mattress the same night or lose his patch. Leave your cut on. And you don’t need a rubber."


	2. Giving Back

Juice felt the sun falling on his face and lazily stretched. He unexpectedly hit another body right behind him which gave a soft grunt. This confused Juice until he remembered that is was just Jax. He debated going back to sleep for a moment when the full impact of the situation hit him. He was in bed with Jax! He was naked and he could tell that Jax was as well! And he was pretty sure that this was not his bed. He opened his eyes and realized in horror that they were in Jax’s room in the clubhouse. It was definitely morning – or noon – already and Juice thought he could hear voices from downstairs. Oh, shit! SHIT.

He tried to slip out of bed but his movements seemed to have stirred Jax who apparently thought this was a great moment to pull his lover closer to his chest. Juice tried to twist away in time but even sleep-addled Jax had better coordination than he had. "Jax, cut it out! I need to get out of here before somebody finds us."

"Hmm," was Jax’s sleepy reply. He snuggled his head into Juice’s neck and went back to sleep.

Un – fucking – believable! How could the guy just ignore this? Didn’t he have even more to lose than Juice did? Okay, he had to do something! He slowly began loosening Jax's grip on him and carefully slipped out of it. He breathed easier once he had gotten out of bed, naked as on the day of his birth. But it would be just his luck, if somebody came in right now. Shit, what would happen then? They would probably be fucked! Okay, he should not think about this kind of stuff right now. He quickly started searching for his clothes which was scattered all over the room. The closest thing to the bed was his cut, the very last item he had shucked yesterday – not that it would help getting him decent anytime soon. Jax's clothing from last night was scattered everywhere which made finding his own stuff unnecessary complicated, especially with all the other dirty laundry lying around. After some intense searching he had found almost everything; the only thing missing was his shirt. "Jax, have you seen my shirt?"

Jax gave another grunt but that didn't help Juice in the slightest. He guessed it would still take a few hours before Jax was up to anything. They probably shouldn’t have hit the booze so hard yesterday but what good was a patching-in party without getting drunk? He guessed he could forget finding his shirt anytime soon. With his luck, Jax probably lay on the damned thing. Okay never mind, he could explain a missing shirt somehow. The important thing was getting out of the room unseen. He pulled on his cut over his bare chest – he had the uncomfortable feeling that this made him look like a stripper –, pulled on his boots and put his ear to the door. He heard faint voices but nobody seemed to be near enough to see him. He slowly opened the door and peered outside. Nobody in sight. Relieved, he got out of the room and carefully pulled the door shut after him, hiding the sleeping Jax from view. Phew, the worst thing was over. Okay, what now?

He didn't know where the others thought he had disappeared to last night. He had spent the night drinking heavily and making out with a cute Crow Eater before Jax pulled him away to his room. He guessed for all they knew, he had done his celebration with her and Juice was determined to keep it that way – it would be a good way to explain his missing shirt. In any case, he probably should get out of the clubhouse as quickly as possible before his cover was blown – it was Saturday, so he didn't have to stay for work.

Juice slowly walked to the main room of the club house trying to look at casual as possible. The voices were getting louder, so he guessed he couldn't just slip out undetected. Well, that wasn't really unexpected. He would just have to play it cool. He could do that, there was no Jax to distract him. He stepped into the room and found Clay and Chibs there. Both looked tired and hung over but seemed to be in good spirits.

"There is our newest member," Chibs said when he saw Juice. "How are you, Juicyboy?"

"A bit hung over but fine otherwise," Juice said casually.

"What happened to your neck?" Chibs said, scanning him intently.

"What about it?" Juice asked, genuinely perplex.

Chibs held up a knife so Juice could see his reflection. Damn, the lower part of his neck was full of hickeys and what looked suspiciously like a bite mark. Jax really had gone all out on him. It would have been hot under other circumstances but now it was really awkward.

"Seems like somebody showed you a good time yesterday," Clay said.

"Aye, I bet it was the blonde darling, Jazzie," Chibs said. "You know who I mean, the tiny one with the nice rack. I saw her shoving her tongue down his throat the moment the party started."

"That right, Juice?" Clay asked.

Juice didn’t know why Clay asked him that – probably just harmless curiosity – but he knew he had to give a satisfying answer. And he thought he had just the story. "I think so. I remember making out with her and bringing here back here. Then everything gets hazy."

"You don't remember?" Chibs asked.

Juice made a show of being embarrassed. "Not really. Next thing I know, I wake up on the goddam roof of all places. It was broad daylight, she was gone and I couldn’t find my shirt. Still looking for it."

Both of them laughed. "No more unlimited booze for you," Chibs said.

"You better ask her for a second performance," Clay said. "From what I hear, she is worth it. Alright, enough chit-chat. Grab a coffee and start helping with the cleanup."

The room looked surprisingly good to be honest, a bit messy but not nearly as thrashed as Juice had expected. "It looks pretty good already."

"Aye, because we have started here," Chibs said. "Outside it still looks like a bomb went off. The others are already outside, cleaning up. Time for you to pitch in."

That wasn’t how Juice had imagined his morning but he couldn’t really refuse. So he took a sip of coffee – his stomach was too queasy for anything solid at the moment – and went to help the others.

Cleanup was a bitch. The clubhouse always looked less than stellar after their parties but patching-in celebrations were always special. It seemed like everyone tried to get as wild as possible during these nights. Everybody pitched in during the cleanup but as lowest member in the food chain and a late-shower, Juice obviously had more work cut out for him than the rest. He found it odd that nobody bothered raising Jax and putting him to work. Maybe it was the guy’s VP patch but he still found that unfair considering even Clay had helped out a bit. He asked Clay about it. "You never seen Jax hung over, have you kid? Trust me; he would do more harm than good at the moment. Better to let him sleep it off. His duty will be to buy new booze."

During the process, new members turned up, helped a bit and then left to enjoy the rest of their Saturday. Half an hour after Juice had gone downstairs, Opie turned up, looking a bit put out about something. Juice thought about asking but decided against it after a bit of consideration. He didn’t want to pry. Eventually the work was done and everyone started to get home until only he and Opie were left in the clubhouse – not counting the still missing Jax. "Remind me to drink myself into a stupor next time," Juice joked. "I could have passed on cleanup."

Opie looked at him with a sudden hungry expression, before grabbing him by the cut and pulling him into a hard, angry kiss. Juice was too shocked to do anything and stood there frozen as the bigger man started kissing down his neck, nuzzling the marks Jax had left last night.

"Opie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Look at you," Opie breathed into his ear, "all well fucked from Jax. Not even wearing a shirt under your cut. How am I supposed to resist that?"

"What about Donna?"

Opie stiffened behind him – and not in a good way. "When I came home this night she chewed me out saying I was an immature jerk for celebrating so long. And when I wanted to fuck her she just blocked me out. I had a Crow Eater in my lap almost the whole night but I didn't tap her because I wanted to be a good husband. Fuck that! If she isn't going to take care of me, I know a Prospect that will!"

"I am not a Prospect anymore," Juice pointed out.

That only seemed to motivate Opie further. "That's right. About time I fucked you properly, then. You can pay me back for setting you up with Jax."

"We can't do that here!" Juice protested. "What if anybody comes in?"

"It is a Saturday after a party. Everybody is home and trying to cure his hangover. I could fuck you on every surface of the room and nobody would ever know."

"What about Jax?"

"Ah, don't worry. I will handle him," Opie said. He went back to nuzzling at his neck. "Come on, Juicy. Quit worrying and get naked. Don't you want this? Don’t you want to help me?"

Hell, yeah he did. But what if Jax found out? Would he be angry? He had allowed Juice to blow Ope but that had been before they got so serious. But would Opie really betray his best friend like that? Juice doubted it, especially when Ope could just bang Jax. And he still owed Opie for setting him up with Jax. Still, this didn’t feel quite right for him. Maybe he should think about this some more. Then Opie slipped his fingers beneath his cut and other things started to occupy his thoughts. "Hell, yes," he moaned, the sensation taking him straight back to last night.

"Take your cut off."

Juice did as he was told, revealing his bare chest to Opie. He turned around and kissed the big guy, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Opie’s hands roamed down his back and slipped inside his jeans, caressing his ass. "Just perfect," Opie murmured. He stepped back and took his own cut off, followed by his shirt. Then he seemed to think about something. "Let’s go somewhere else. I want more room."

Juice went to take both their clothes. When he had everything in hand, Opie picked him up from behind and scooped him up into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"You are taking way too long," Opie said, kissing him again. "Just relax and let me handle the rest."

Juice guessed he could do that. Opie steered him through the clubhouse, using his grip to shamelessly grope Juice in the process. Juice was now rock hard in his pants and busied himself with nuzzling whatever part of Opie he could reach. He was too busy to notice where the older man was bringing him – and didn’t really care – but he hoped they would be there soon. He needed to get out of his pants. Then Opie pushed open a door and almost threw Juice onto a bed. Juice gasped in surprise but his landing was rather soft and Opie's lips were on his before he could catch his breath.

The big man’s hands wandered to his pants and started undoing the buttons while Opie kept him busy with his lips and tongue. He shoved Juice's jeans and boxers down, freeing Juice’s hard cock from his cotton prison. Opie grinned at him and started moving down his body, leaving a trail of soft kisses behind. When he reached the Puerto Rican's crotch, he teasingly kissed around the hairless dick while carefully avoiding the organ itself. Juice squirmed at the both the prickling of Opie’s beard and the teasing. "Come on, Opie."

"What, Juice?" Juice could practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face.

"Do it already!"

"Do what?" Opie asked with mock innocence.

"Suck my goddamn dick!" Juice bellowed.

"So, you do want it after all? Good to know," Opie teased before swallowing his cock in one go. Juice sighed in relief. Opie started moving up and down and Juice lost himself in the sensation. It was amazing how horny he was, despite fucking the better half last night. Maybe the economy was not the only place where supply created demand. But the thought brought him to Jax and he did not want to think too much about this at the moment, so he focused on the mouth on his dick instead. Opie's technique was slow and methodical, giving Juice just the right amount of pleasure without letting him come alright. From time to time, he attacked his frenulum with his tongue, sending Juice to new heights. It was nice to meet a guy who could handle an uncut cock that well. Opie probably had had a lot of practice with Jax.

Juice was just lying back and enjoying the show, eyes closed on fully focused on the mouth on his dick, when somebody kissed him. He lazily opened his eyes and smiled at Jax’s face. Wait, Jax's face? Horror spread through his veins and he abruptly sat up, pushing Opie off his dick in the process. He quickly looked around and tried to get his bearings. Holy shit, he was in Jax's room! He had been too distracted by Opie’s ministrations to notice it before but the kinky bastard had apparently decided to fuck him in the very bed Juice had spent the best parts of last night in. Shit, he should have fucking told him that! And now Jax was standing right next to him, having somehow gotten into the room without Juice noticing. This was a bit suspicious. Juice had admittedly been pretty distracted but surely Opie would have head the door. Or had the sly motherfucker actually planned this? Juice couldn’t quite shake the feeling but he had to deal with Jax first before he could tackle this mystery.

The VP had apparently woken up while Juice had been outside and was now dressed in jeans and a white tee. To Juice's surprise he didn’t seem mad. And Opie seemed unfazed by his arrival.

"Shit, Jax, I am so sorry," Juice said because he couldn't find anything else to say. What did you say to your lover when he found you in his bed with another guy? 'I am sorry' just didn't seem to cover it.

To his surprise, Jax grinned at him. "For giving me the hottest surprise I ever had? Don't be."

Juice blinked in confusion. "So you are cool with that?"

"Of course I am. Do you really think my best friend would do something like that, if it bothered me? For such a smart guy, you are really stupid sometimes, Juice."

Juice couldn’t really argue with that. But to it his credit, it wasn’t exactly a normal reaction. "So what happens next?"

A very hungry look spread on Jax's face. "I will just watch for a bit. I want to see Opie pound that nice ass of yours. And should I get bored, I am sure I can squeeze myself in there. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity."

Holy shit, was the actually happening? Apparently yes, because Opie used the opportunity to swallow Juice’s dick again. Jax moved down there and pulled him off for a quick kiss. "Have fun, Ope."

"Oh, I will," Opie said, looking at Juice like he was a prime steak. "Join in anytime you want."

"Count on it," said Jax and sat down on a chair a bit away from the bed, watching them intently. Opie stood up and started to take Juice’s boots off. He threw them off the bed, followed by Juice's jeans and boxers, leaving him fully naked. He then started shedding his own clothes as fast as possible and was naked in no time. He got on top of Juice, kissing him and ran a hand over his hairless crotch. "I love that you shave." A contemplating look spread on his face. "Turn over."

A bit confused, Juice obliged. He was so hard that lying on his chest wasn't really comfortable but he would just see where this went. He felt Opie knead his ass. "Hairless back here, too, I see," the older men said. "Jax, why do you let him top again? I would fuck this lovely ass all the time."

"His dick is nothing to scoff at, bro," Jax answered hoarsely. Juice wondered what he was doing, he couldn’t see the guy from that angle. "And after he rims you, you just need that cock in your ass."

"So that's the secret, hm?" Opie teased. "A few licks at your ass and you have your legs in the air? Wish I had known that. It would have made fucking you a lot easier."

"You can always try it now," Jax answered.

"What about you, Juice?" Opie asked him. "You like getting your ass licked as well?"

"Oh god, yes," Juice moaned. Jax had yet to rim him and he missed the feeling. If Opie would do it, he would take his dick all fucking day without complaining.

"Then you are in for a treat," Opie said. He spread Juice's cheeks and buried his face in the crack. His beard tickled Juice but the feeling of his tongue on his hole was every bit as wonderful as he had imagined. Ope was reluctant at first but soon grow bold, working his tongue slowly around and trying to get inside. Juice tried to stifle the embarrassing sounds that came out of his mouth but didn’t think he was very successful.

"I think he’s ready, Opie," Jax said. "Give him your dick before he starts begging."

Opie resurfaced and the wonderful sensation at Juice’s ass faded. "Lube and rubbers?"

Jax tossed him a bottle. "Let's just bareback this. Juice did me this way last night. And it wouldn’t be the first time for us. "

"Fine with me," Opie said. "How about you, Juice?"

"I don’t care," Juice said. "Just fuck me already."

"Eager, I see," Opie said. "This really seems to work wonders, Jax."

"Told you," the VP said. "You go nuts on him, Ope. From behind."

"So you give the orders here, hm?" Opie asked.

"Not just here," Jax said without missing a beat. "I am the VP after all."

"Less talking, more fucking," Juice said impatiently. He was way too horny to listen to their bickering. He got on his hand and knees, facing Jax across the room.

"Pushy little guy," Opie said as he squeezed some lube on his fingers. He got behind Juice and shoved two of them in his ass without much hesitation. Juice grunted but he was so relaxed from the rimming that there hardly was any discomfort. Opie seemed to notice this too, he withdrew his fingers after just a minute and started fumbling with the lube again. "Ready for the main part?"

"Hell, yes," Juice said.

"Trust me, that is not the main part," Jax said with a very dirty grin. He was still fully dressed and with the loose jeans it wasn't even possible for Juice to tell if he was hard or not. With the hot sight in front of him, Juice would be very surprised, if he wasn't. He had no time to wonder what Jax considered the main part before Opie's cock slid into him. Opie wasn't as long as Jax was but he was thicker and Juice felt uncomfortably stretched out.

"You okay down there?" Opie asked, bending down and kissing him on the neck.

"Good enough," Juice said. "Start moving."

He could practically feel Ope grinning. "As you wish." The bigger man wasted no time and gave him a hard, quick pace. It was different than with Jax, the VP fucked him hard as well but Opie’s enormous size – the body, not the cock – made Juice feel like he was being ravaged by a giant which probably shouldn’t turn him on so much. Ope slammed him so hard he had to grab the bed to not been thrown off, every thrust hitting his prostate. Damn, if the guy continued like this, he would not last long at all. As he was trying not to come too soon or fall off the bed, he saw Jax standing up and stripping his shirt off. His shoes and jeans quickly followed leaving him in only his boxers. Now, Juice could see that this was just as exiting for Jax as it was for Opie or him. The VP went over to Juice and pressed a kiss on his lips. "You having fun?"

"Yeah", Juice moaned, wincing as Ope gave him a particularly brutal thrust.

"Me, too," Jax said. "Care to suck me off?"

The Puerto Rican could only nod – he did not trust his brain to form proper words at the moment. Jax grinned at him, stripped off his boxers and offered him his rock-hard cock. Juice took some time to marvel how great this guy's dick was before opening his mouth and taking him inside. It was hard to concentrate on sucking someone off with Opie ravaging his ass the same time, but the setup was so hot that Juice didn’t mind the extra work. He heard Jax moan and felt him kissing the top of his head but all other sensation was slowly drowned out by the feeling of getting filled on both sides.

"Getting close," Ope grunted some time later. Juice couldn’t tell how long it had been, he had completely lost track of time.

"Don’t come yet," Jax said. "We have more to do."

"This better be worth it," Opie muttered and slowly pulled out of Juice. The Puerto Rican grunted in protest – it was hard to argue with a dick in his mouth – and Jax placed another kiss on his shaved head.

"Shh, you will like it, trust me." He slowly pulled his dick out, leaving Juke free of any foreign body parts for a moment.

"What are you doing?" he said the moment his mouth was empty. "I was so close!"

"Opie needs way too long to get it back up once he is done," Jax said matter-of-factly. "If he had come now, it would be hours before we could finish."

"What do you mean, finish?" Juice asked. "We were finishing. I know you were close, I could feel it."

"Yeah, Juice," the VP said, "but I am not settling for a blowjob when I have the two of you in my bed. We will do this properly."

"What do you have in mind?" Opie asked.

"I will be on my back, with you on top of me and Juice fucking you. How does this sound?"

Jesus Christ! Juice tried to contemplate this setup but it was way too hot for his brain to ponder. Would this even work logistically? Jax certainly seemed to think so. The casual way the VP had purposed it made Juice wonder if the guy did male threesomes all the time. Which – knowing Jax – could very well be and made the idea even hotter for Juice. But there was one thing that didn't quite feel right. "I topped more than enough last night, Jax. Today, I want to be fucked. You can be in the middle, if you want Opie's cock."

Jax kissed him. "If that what's you want, we will do it. I don’t mind getting Opie’s sloppy seconds."

"It's not even sloppy seconds," Opie grunted. "I didn't come in him."

"Are you actually pouting?" Jax asked with a grin. "Come on, Ope. We both know you are a one-shot deal."

"Just get on with it," Ope said, pointing at his raging erection. "I need someone to take care of that."

"Don't worry, I will help you with that soon enough." Jax got close to Juice and shoved his tongue in his mouth. "You ready for this, Juice? I can’t wait to get inside you."

Juice rolled on his back and spread his legs wide for the VP. "All ready for you."

He could tell from his face that Jax had expected to fuck him doggy-style but Juice wanted to see him. It would feel more intimate this way and he needed some of that after all this pseudo-affair confusion. This sounded extremely mushy even in his head but Jax didn’t have to know, did he? In any case, the VP didn’t protest but rather lubed himself up, got in position and started pushing in. Juice sighed in satisfaction. He was already stretched out from his tumble with Opie so Jax sunk in with hardly any resistance, even if his cock was slightly longer. It felt different than with Ope, less forceful and more familiar. This should have made it less exiting but Juice just felt more comfortable in Jax’s arms. Especially since the VP was pulling out all the stops and kissed, licked or caressed every part of Juice's skin he could reach. Their rhythm was slow and intimate, which Juice really liked as a contrast to his time with Ope.

"Damn, you two are so hot with each other," the man in question grunted from his place at the side of the bed.

Jax stopped devouring Juice for a moment to look back at his best friend. "It will be even hotter with your here. Didn't you want to fuck my ass?"

Opie grinned back. "I think you are confusing something. You wanted to get fucked, remember?"

"So get on with it. That’s an order, by the way," Jax said with a grin.

Opie gave him a mock salute. "As you wish, VP".

He got on the bed behind Jax and grabbed the bottle of lube. Juice couldn’t see him through Jax's upper body but from Jax’s sudden grunt he figured that Opie was just stretching him with his fingers. Then Opie’s head appeared behind Jax and the VP turned around to make out with him. The sight was way hotter than Juice had imagined. Maybe he should have watched while Ope fucked Jax through the mattress instead. This way, he likely wouldn’t see much of it. Oh well, there was always a next time – and he had to admit that the thought of Jax fucking Opie brought a hint of jealously with it.

"You ready?" Opie grunted after some time.

"Yeah," Jax breathed.

"Then let's do this."

Jax stopped moving for a bit to give Opie time to lube up and get ready. He gasped when the bigger man entered him, obviously uncomfortable. Juice peppered him with kisses to take his mind of it and Jax gave him a fond smile. After some time, Opie started moving slowly and Jax started following the rhythm. It was slow and careful at the start, neither of the guys willing to push the envelope. Jax had to split his attention between Juice and Opie who both tried to claim his mouth, his hands or a combination of both.

It looked almost like work to Juice but he guessed the pleasure was well worth it. Soon Opie started to speed up which in turn caused Jax to push faster into Juice. Soon they had reached a break-neck pace, all carefulness forgotten. Juice writhed in pleasure under Jax and he could only imagined how it felt for the VP, who was now snaking a hand around the Puerto Ricans bulging erection. "Getting close, Juice," he panted.

"Me too," Juice gasped. "Go on. Come inside me."

Jax didn’t need more encouragement. He sped up further – quickly followed by Opie – and not much later, Juice could feel his hot seed filling his hole. A skillful jerk on his cock sent him over the edge, spraying both Jax and himself with his cum. The VP collapsed on top of him, still being fucked by Opie. The big guy gave him a few further thrust before grunting and slowly pulling out. "Damn," he said. "I needed that."

"Me too," Juice said, feeling very satisfied with Jax on top of him and his cum in his ass. The VP seemed slightly dazed by all the sensation. He looked at Juke with unfocused eyes and made no effort of moving off him.

Opie grinned. "You okay there, Jax? Was my cock too much you?"

Jax snorted. "Don’t flatter yourself."

His best friend leaned closer and kissed both Jax and Juice. "I should get back home. Donna has probably calmed down and is waiting for me. Thanks, you two. That was fucking amazing."

"Anytime," Jax said, still somewhat sleepily. Juice only nodded. He wasn't sure what to say in such a situation.

Opie got dressed and left. Jax finally rolled off Juice and lay on his side next to him, scooping him up in his arms once again. It was very romantic and all but Juice was worried that Jax would just go back to sleep with him pinned down naked and sticky next to him. He had had enough of that this morning. "Jax," he said. "Jax!"

"Hm?" Jax asked, moving one of his hands lower on Juice’s back, dangerously close to his ass.

"We can’t stay like this. Not here."

"Relax, Juice. Nobody will be here for hours. Plenty of time for us."

"Not that I don't like to snuggle with you," Juice said. "But we really should move this somewhere else. I had to come with all kind of stories just to explain the marks on my neck."

Jax snorted and used this opportunity to nuzzle at his neck again. "I did a good job at them."

Juice shook his head. "You are unbelievable. Let’s get some lunch at least. We didn’t even have breakfast."

The VP took Juice's hand and placed it on his own cock. "I have your lunch right here, Juice."

Despite his best intention to stay serious, this cracked Juice up. "Nah, not enough carbs."

"But a lot of protein."

"Still not biting", Juice said, twisting free of his arms. "I will get a shower, I am sticky all over."

"You could join me", he added when Jax didn't make any move to get out of bed.

That got Jax’s attention. "Now we’re talking," he said, quickly sitting up. "By the way," he said, reaching under the pillow and throwing a rumpled shirt at him. "Here is your shirt."

"You could have told me it was there!" Juice said, catching the garment.

Jax grinned at him. "Where would be the fun in that? I wanted to peel the cut off your bare chest later. Pity, Opie beat me too it."

Juice could only gape at this horny recklessness. Jax laughed, got over to him, threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the shower, completely ignoring his mild protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome. In my next story, I am going to give Half-Sack some love, either from Jax or from Juice (or maybe both?).


End file.
